A Street Fighter in Nerima
by CrossoversKittyKat
Summary: This is a Self Insertion start of a Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy type of story. Themes from Rurouni Kenshin, KoF and the starting world of Ranma 1/2. Link Kusanagi* OC Begins a Journey of Epic proportions through the multiverse. Question is will you want to be there for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

*****A Just Plain Silly Production*****

A Street Fighter in Nerima new edition.

By: CrossoversKittyKat.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Oompa loompa doompa di doo he owns nothing that is being written for you.

So read and review that is all he's asking of you.

Couldn't resist that last part…well on with it.

This is the new version of a Street Fighter in Nerima. After consulting with the author Cory D Rose, I have decided to make this a Ranma1/2, Street Fighter, King of Fighters crossover. For the first arc of the story anyway I am going to take my time with this story, the reviewers were right I was rushing things. Well I hope its better this time around here's to a new story please read and review. See'ya.

"Talking"

Thoughts

Techniques

Author's notes

: Chapter 1 was written to the music of Kill switch engage:

This is a self insertion story, me VS everyone else.

It was a normal sort of day sun was shining birds chirping, yep a normal day.

Where was I you ask why going through my library of anime, now this sounds like a worthwhile venture but if you knew the reason behind it you would be annoyed too?

As I sit through another episode of Street Fighter 2 Victory my thoughts wander, here we are to the episode where Ken uses the Shouryuken, eh not as impressive as in the video game but still cool. We find ourselves doing this because our dearest Mother grounded us from the internet saying it was for our own good.

Suddenly the screen freezes and everything grows quiet, the very air sizzles with a sort of energy that I can't identify. The Television flashes white for a moment then a face appears on it. "Yo I'm the messenger of the bored; you seem bored so I got a proposition for you boy. You willing to take a chance"? The guy on the television sounded like those hustlers on Television always trying to sell stuff. He is dressed in an immaculate suit and tie ensemble that just screams used car salesman. Not trusting my voice to speak for me I simply look the man straight in the eye and nod my head in the affirmative. The man grins the biggest grin I have seen outside of an Enzyte commercial and says in a placate manner "Boy you sure are lucky, only a select few have ever received this opportunity. Why they are giving it to you I won't know or care to know but let's just say it's a once in a life time opportunity".

Thinking it over I voice my concerns about this once in a lifetime offer "so tell me what this offer is and I'll give you my answer ok"? The messenger gives me a look that I can't identify but seems out of place on his face. "Well boy I'm here to offer you a wish of sorts, now I can't let you rule the world or become immortal but basically every thing else is fair game, c'mon boy give me something interesting to work with something worth all the paperwork".

Contemplating the possibilities of having a wish, anything I want thinking clearly for the first time in a while. Well lets see I could have a lot of money, no what about my own private army, no what do I want what should I really do with this wish. I know lets take a vacation in the Ranma ½ world, ok I know my wish now details, need some sort of powers let's see knowledge is power….I got it knowledge is power now to word it correctly. Looking up with a gleam in my eyes I say in a crossing between glee and seriousness. "I want to take a vacation in the Ranma ½ universe, but with some conditions. Condition one; I want the knowledge of the fighting styles from Street Fighter. Condition two, I want a fair chance at living so if I were to die I would be transported back to my world, that's my wish is that acceptable".

The figure on the television flashes me that enormous grin once again and in a flash is standing right in front of me holding what looks to be a genuine contract of some sorts.

"Your wish is acceptable and quite interesting, just sign your name here along the dotted line and we shall get your wish a long the way". Just like a kid in a candy store I hurriedly sign my name along the dotted line as soon as I do my vision begins to fade and everything blurs. As I black out I hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like Urd's from Ah! Megami-sama says "Wish granted and good luck".

As my vision comes back into view I am standing on a cliff side overlooking a valley of springs. Jusenkyo valley in the bayankala mountain range in china, as I stumble of the edge trying to regain my equilibrium I take a step to far and fall off of the edge of the cliff. Letting off a loud yell as I fall "AHHHHHHHHHH"! As my body makes contact with the water my body changes becoming more defined, the musculature becomes denser, heavier, yet also I gain curves that I shouldn't have as a guy but are more suitable to a girl. As my feet touch the ground my feet touch something that is lodged in the bottom of the spring of whatever drowned here, reaching down quickly I grasp the object and pull it from the muddy ground before the air in my lungs becomes to warm and grasping the object I quickly kick towards the surface. Just as my head was about to break the surface a voice in the back of my mind says quietly "could you be the one"?

I break the surface of the spring taking in a deep shuddering breath of air that my lungs had been craving, treading the water I just breathe when a cough comes from the side of the spring. Looking up it's the friendly yet portly Jusenkyo guide standing there in his Chinese army uniform. Looking pointedly at him I swim over to the side of the pool still clutching the unidentified object in my right hand, taking the edge of the spring with my left hand I lever myself up onto the bank and take a look at the object in my hand. It seems to be an ordinary red oak boken a Japanese practice sword but on a closer look and feel it's heavier and more sleek its cool looking. Getting up to my feet and turning to look back at the pool of water I finally catch a look at myself and my breath catches in my throat at my new appearance.

My once brown hair is now a shamrock green and my hazel eyes are now a striking emerald. My body is sleek and muscular but not overly so; sighing at the turn of events I cinch up my belt so my black jeans don't fall off of my butt. My shoes are thank fully still on my feet though they are soaked and my shirt is clinging to my more female chest like a second skin the green material looking very much like a wet leaf. Turning to the guide I say slowly in Japanese "Honored guide, if I may ask what spring I fell into". The guide surprised at my politeness smiles and answers in an equally slow manner "Honored customer fall into spring of drowned bearer of the red flame, warrior who battle the dreaded Orochi god 700 years ago". Smiling thank fully at the guide I slowly slide the boken into my belt before asking if I could stay the night at the guides hut before finding someone who could help me with my curse".

The guide smiles at my request before leading me to his hut and opening the door as soon as the door is opened a small girl who I recognize as plum walks up to him and hugs him tightly around the waist. Smiling at the girl I think of what to introduce myself as thinking quickly I simply say "Yo I'm Link Kusanagi, the new bearer of the red flame and who might you be"? The girl looks up shyly from her position of being attached to her fathers waist and says quietly in a small voice that is simply cute; "my name is Plum honored customer and it's a pleasure to meet you". The guide turns to me and smiles before leading us all in for one of the best meals I had ever had then sleeping on a comfortable futon and as I drift off to sleep in this new world I say to myself "this is going to be one hell of a vacation".

End chapter 1 of a Street Fighter in Nerima new edition.

Yo I'm back after a short time I have said it once but I will be starting a Basic English course on September 15th, so hopefully my writing will get better. Soon I will post the continuation of this fic or A Street Fighter in Juuban but that is in the future…the Dark Hadou saga will be in the Sailor Moon universe just to let you know…and I hope that this chapter is better than the first one I will be taking this story slow and easy from now on…so give it a chance see what it's like then judge it.

~Ciao Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

*****A Just Plain Silly Production*****

A Street Fighter in Nerima

By: CrossoversKittyKat.

Disclaimer I own nothing but some of the moves.

Hey this story takes place in the anime world and will span many worlds starting with Ranma½. The moves are from Street fighter and the revisions are all mine ok.

This takes place a year after Jusendo and the Wedding incident in the Ranma½ world.

It starts in my house and the journey begins in china if you want to learn more read on readers be brave and read on.

"Talking"

Thoughts

Techniques

Author's notes

: Chapter 2 was written to the music of Toy box "Best Friends"

This is a self insertion story, me VS everyone else.

Last time on A Street Fighter in Nerima I had just set out to train in the fighting styles in my girl side's body, starting with Chun Li's.

Morning it had come so quickly, yawning I slowly stretch and let off a groan as I am not used to sleeping on the ground. Bed roll or not the ground is hard. Rolling over and doing a super man stretch then getting up I walk out of the tent in nothing but my boxers and my shirt. As soon as the cold air hits me I jump back into my tent and get my jeans and socks and shoes on. They had dried the night before but this was not going to work I had to get some new clothes. But if I was going to survive in this new world especially in the wilds of china, where bandits and wild beasties still roamed I was going to have to learn some of my skills that were in my head.

After dressing I walked out of the tent this time the air was considerably warmer. I noticed that the sun was higher in the sky casting a warm glow over the surrounding forest clearing. Sitting down cross legged on the ground I took up a calm relaxed posture, let's see ChunLi's techniques thinking hard on the Chinese girl images of movements that make me think twice about learning them. Difficult did not do what I was seeing justice, this was going to take me a long time to learn. But I was never known to give up on something even when it was difficult. What was that saying you have to give a little to get a little, well if I worked at this I was going to get a lot?

So thinking this I started to work at the stances. I noticed they were an advanced form of what looked like Kung fu and Tai Chi Chuan. Fast and flowing small quick strikes, fierce like water blowing away everything in its path unyielding in there potency. Yes that's what summed up ChunLi's fighting style. After making a mockery of the fighting stances I decided to work on my muscles and my body in general. Doing slow stretches and holding them in place working my leg muscles especially. After about an hour worth of work I contemplated working on my kendo skills, because even though I had all this advanced knowledge on unarmed fighting I still wanted to be good at armed combat. After coming to this conclusion I found a decent sized stick about 41/2 feet in length and about 3inches around. Taking a basic kendo stance right foot forward knee bent, left leg backward straight, back straight head up the tip of the stick pointed towards my imaginary foes throat. I then noticed that my balance was different slightly higher, must have been my breasts going to have to work on that.

Going through ten sets of strikes just basic Men strikes, Kote strikes, and Do strikes I was breathing hard and sweaty. Laying my practice sword down on the ground near my tent I decided to look around for a place to wash up. Looking off to the north of my tent I saw a ridge or hill about 4minutes travel from the clearing. Keeping the tent in site I walked to the ridge and walked up the rocky surface, only falling once I made it to the top of the ridge. Looking around in every direction I saw off to the south of the clearing what looked to be river thinking about it I decided to go there tomorrow

Getting down off of the ridge and to the clearing, I made my way to the tent took off my clothes and folded them neatly, climbed into my bed roll and soon fell into a nice deep sleep.

End chapter 2

I know its short but I'm thinking of doing smaller chapters.

But I will get them out faster. I promise.

Ok I'm going slower this time and I am going to be taking my time with the story.

I have been giving my story some thought and I think I know what I want to do with it thank you for your wonderful time and consideration with reading this and please tell me what you think.

~Ciao Kat

Technique translations:

Men Strikes Head Strikes.

Kote Strikes Wrist Strikes.

Do Strikes Body or Side Strikes.


End file.
